1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test apparatuses and test methods, and particularly, to a method of testing universal serial bus (USB) interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly deployed for communication between electronic devices, USB interfaces need to undergo testing after manufacture. A conventional USB interface testing method involves attempting interface connectivity using qualified USB devices such as USB mice, keyboards, and hard disk drive (HDD), to inspect quality and stability thereof. However, this method requires unnecessarily time-consuming, tedious plugging/unplugging between USB device(s) and interface(s), thus potentially damaging the USB device(s).